Vignetting, in photography or imaging is an effect where a portion, such as the periphery, of an image is darker or less saturate than another part of the image. Vignetting may be intentional or desired in some photography to achieve a desire image effect or aesthetic. In other cases, unintentional and undesirable vignetting results from a camera's limitations or improper settings. Digital image correction can reduce or eliminate undesired vignetting, but while digital image processing may improve the appearance of an image, digital processing may not improve the accuracy of image data. As a result, in some applications, such as a time-of-flight cameras or machine vision imaging, image post-processing can be ineffective because the additional processing does not improve and may worsen the signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs) of the image data.